


Ballooning Affection

by The_Silver_Souled_Hunter



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: But whatever, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, What Have I Done, not my usual quality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter/pseuds/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter
Summary: A mission to hunt a Paolumu goes awry, even more so when the monster takes a peculiar interest in the hunter.





	Ballooning Affection

Legiana. Embodiment of elegance and highly territorial ruler of the Coral Highlands. It always seemed to sneak up on the hunter whenever he climbed just a little too high. He had taken a quest to hunt a particularly strong Paolumu, only for his old friend to try and make a meal out of him.

Another blast of ice followed by a tail smack knocked the wind out of the hunter. Breath ragged, he scrambled for a nulberry, a mega potion, anything that could restore a smidgen of his energy. The Legiana grinned down at him, shrieking and snatching him up in it’s jaws. The hunter gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, expecting the end, only for the Legiana to drop him.

The hunter wasted no time in gulping down a mega potion. He grabbed his Insect Glaive and snapped his attention to the wyvern, his eyes widening at the Paolumu that had ambushed the Legiana. It was almost twice as large as a regular Paolumu, tearing viciously at the opposing wyvern. The Legiana flailed and roared, managing to pull back after a moment. With another roar it flew away, finding it was putting in too much effort for a measly hunter.

The hunter grimaced and shakily got to his feet as the Paolumu turned it’s attention to him. He charged at the wyvern, which flew up and behind him. Before he could react, the Paolumu snatched his shoulders in it’s talons. He barely held back a scream as it took to the air, flying off to the other side of the Highlands.

The hunter wriggled with every bit of his strength, desperately grabbing for his Glaive. It wasn’t long before they arrived at the Paolumu’s nest, where it finally released him. He flailed a bit in an attempt to get to his feet, only for it to clamp it’s jaws down around his chest and gently press him to the ground. No matter how much he struggled, the wyvern refused to let him go. The hunter gave a sigh of defeat and lied still, allowing it to do as it pleased.

The Paolumu sniffed his Lumu Mail before nibbling and licking it. Once it was satisfied it moved onto his gauntlets, coil, and greaves. The hunter bit his lip, wiggling a little at the ticklish sensation. Why the hell was it…grooming him? It was unnerving, but at least the thing wasn’t eating him. It chittered and nuzzled his hair, regarding him before flapping it’s wings and soaring out of the cave.

The hunter was tempted to escape, but his quest was still far from completed. Besides that, he was somewhat curious at the thought of the Paolumu’s intentions. A thought struck him. He was wearing full Lumu armor, his face was fleshy like the wyvern’s, and it had taken him to it’s nest after saving him from the Legiana. Could it have mistaken him for a youngling?

As if to confirm his suspicions, the Paolumu returned with an egg in it’s mouth. It appeared to belong to a Legiana, ironically enough. It dropped the egg and let it break before stepping behind the hunter. It was only when it nudged him forward that he realized what it wanted him to do.

The hunter grimaced and dug around in his inventory, pulling out a well-done steak. He started tearing at it, grinning at the Paolumu through a mouthful. The Paolumu tilted it’s head, giving a quiet trill before digging into the egg itself. The hunter felt his stomach churn at the thought of eating the raw egg, but he managed to keep his meal down. He tossed away the bone and moved to wipe his mouth, only for the Paolumu to nudge his chin and drag it’s tongue over his beard.

The hunter gave a grunt of disgust as the wyvern licked his face, lapping at the meat remnants. Once he was clean, it yawned and draped a wing over him. He was enveloped in warmth, biting his lip as it nuzzled him before lying it’s head down and dozing off.

This was the best chance the hunter would have at escaping. He waited a few minutes to make sure it wouldn’t wake, pinching himself to keep from falling asleep under the Paolumu’s wing. He carefully crawled out from under the wyvern and crept away from the nest, breaking into a sprint the moment he was far enough. After jogging a good few feet away, he whistled for a Wingdrake to return him to Astera.

The hunter could see Astera in the distance from the Wingdrake. He had failed the mission of course, but perhaps he had gained more than monster parts in hindsight. He had been mistaken for a baby wyvern, a position that the biologists probably would have given their right arms for. For all he knew, it wouldn’t be long before he’d have to track the monster for a different purpose…

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm still alive...and hey, something that isn't Bloodborne! This was birthed from the idea that a monster could mistake a human wearing it's armor for a baby monster. It's unlikely of course, so this isn't meant to be taken seriously. Doesn't mean it wasn't fun to write.


End file.
